


When they show their wings

by numbika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Bunch of one-shots with the angels and the reader.More tag will be add, as I'll write the other chapters.





	1. Castiel

The case was solved. The vampires were almost successful in their plan to reduce the number of Winchesters in the world by one.

You were always too bold, your siblings knew that. Hell, they were aware of that when you left your family to make your own luck in the world. You wanted to start a new life, and get away from the orders of your abusive father. Unfortunately, by now all three of you knew that, no hunter could leave their past behind. Especially if that hunter is a Winchester.

When your father died, you found each other once again, and like some kind of sick joke everything fallen apart just that time. With angels, the apocalypse, leviathans, and then even more angels. Too many things happened, and you lost too much.

You never complained, and you tried to keep it together - although sometimes you failed at this on the physical level- but Bobby died in the fight. Sam almost gave up everything, Kevin was killed by an angel. Cas just regained his grace.

It all fallen apart in a minute, as if somebody played a sick game with the world, just to try to destroy it for fun. You never talked about it, but all three of you felt that way.

You looked up towards the sky, and sighed.

"I hope you are all right, Bobby." You gulped down from your flask what you got from him for your 20th birthday. "I miss you." You sighed and leaned against your knees sadly. "We need you now…" You thought about this a little bit and you added.

"Now more than ever."

There was silence around you, and wind played with the leaves on the trees. The park was almost completely empty, there was only a married couple, slowly pushing a baby carriage, talking to each other with smile on their faces. As they walked away from the lake, a bunch of ducks followed them hoping for some bread.

It was a rare occasion that you found yourself in relative peace and quiet. You slowly exhaled and sagged your shoulders. You got a free morning from Dean and Sam so you could be alone for a little. Sometimes, just rarely, you missed the old times, and then you felt guilty for that feeling.

You glanced down to the wound on your hand.

"How are you, (Y/N)?"

You almost chocked on the air from the sudden fright and started to cough.

"Cas," you hit your chest a couple of times, and took another big breath." I already told you to please warn me when you arrive!"

The angel beside you turned his eyes down, chastised. "I am sorry."

You put away your flask with a sigh.

"What's up? Is there some kind of problem? My brothers aren't here."

"I know, they told me where can I find you."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

The angels where a kind of abstract existence in your eyes. At least until you get to know some of them and you realised that the vast majority was as much of as an asshole as the demons. There were of course exceptions like Gabriel and Balthazar. Not the best exceptions, but still. At the very least you liked them. And then there was Cas, who as the years gone by became more and more important for you, and who you already lost once.

"So, how can I help you with Castiel?"

"According to your brothers, you wanted to be alone, but you were wounded. " The angel looked at your hand uncertain. "I just…"

You let out a small smile. "I'm all right Cas, just a scratch."

"Last time you had two of your ribs broken and you said the exact same thing. " He looked at you with obvious worry in his eyes. "I was the one who healed you that time too. "

"Sorry," you shrugged a little. "I just, well it runs in the family."

Castiel sighed a little "I don't think this thing is transferable by genetics."

You let out a small chuckle, and blushed when the angel looked at you with a warm smile.

"Maybe you're right, but we're just like that. Pigheaded, self-sacrificing, and sometimes idiotic. Don't even try to deny it." You slowly patted his hand, but when you tried to pull it back, he grabbed it and slowly closed his own hands on your wound. You couldn't get away, not like you wanted to protest. After a couple of seconds, your wound disappeared, but he didn't let your hand go.

"I completely agree with the first two, the third one is more like a result of them actually. You want to do good things but I learned that good intentions aren't always enough. But say anything, I think you all are good persons. "

"Thank you, Cas. How are you? Your…umm, grace and wings? " You slowly rubbebed your head and stopped as the angel looked at you with his glowing eyes.

"Yes? I just-…wow.."

Two wings blocked the world from you. Two wounded, but still wide wing, which was composed of long black feathers " Cas…"

"They're healing." The angel smiled a little and closed his wings around you. "I hope it's not a problem if I gave you an answer like this."

He became silent when your hand touched his feathers. Both of you held your breath, even though he would have been fine not to breath to begin with.

You caressed the small silky feathers with the tip of your fingers. You couldn't stop yourself from touching them.

"(Y/N)", Castiel's voice pulled you back to reality.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to..." you became silent, thinking "I mean..."

Castiel smiled and glanced towards his wings. "It's okay, my wings, well, they aren't the most attractive, for an angel, or for a human."

You blinked a couple of times.

"What? No! Cas these are the most beautiful wings I have ever seen! True these are the first ones I saw, but I don't want to see anyone else's. I'm sure its' completely different with your eyes, but they ARE wonderful."

Silence descended upon you two. You blushed, hearing your own words, they came from the bottom of your heart, rushing out of your mouth without your brain interfering with them. You had to say something.

"Cas-" You stopped clueless what to say "I-,"

He hugged you closer to himself, looking into your eyes, waiting.

Before your thoughts could organise themselves, you closed your eyes and kissed him. His lips were just as soft as his feathers. Your heart thumped in your ear. The angel drew you closer with his wings, and to your surprise, kissed you back. The moments that followed seemed as long as hours, and you had to separate to take a breath.

"If I knew this would happen," You looked into the eyes of the angel "I would have asked you to show me your wings sooner. "

Castiel caressed your back with his wings, and hugged you tightly with them.


	2. Gadreel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're unbelievable, someone would die for you and you would reject them."  
> You laughed, making the angel's smile wider.

The angel was waiting for you in your bed. You smiled as you looked at him, he hasn't looked that peaceful for a long time. As fast as you could you lay down at his side.

"I've finished with the bath, so I'm finally clean and not smelly at all."

Gadreel embraced you and caressed your cheek. "You never smelly (Y/N)," he gave a kiss to your forehead "at worst you get a little dirty in the constant battles."

You laughed softly and kissed his shoulder.

"Gadreel, I love you, but my jeans were soaked in ghoul blood, and that certainly has some very characteristic stink."

You could saw as he blushed. He caressed your face and then your neck with his fingers as he kissed you. The angel barely touched his lips to yours, but it was more than enough to make you shiver. He run his finger trough your hair when he moved away, as you looked in his eyes a pleasant warmth feeling flooded you.

"Is it true, what you said? Do you really love me, (Y/N)?" There was worry and fear in his voice, but it was mixed with happiness, and excitement.

"I-" You grabbed his clothes, you didn't have to think about the answer "yes. I love you, Gadreel."

His eyes were shining and his wings appeared from nowhere. They stretched behind him, but you could saw countless scars running through them. There were so many it was impossible to count how many times they hurt him. Most of thems however have already been covered by the newly growing white feathers.

"Even despite my wings?" The tiny feathers flickered and Gadreel lowered his eyes.

"My angel," At first you kissed his cheek, then leaning above him, you continued it carefully with the tiny fluffs on his wings. "I love you the way you are. A strong, kind, warm-hearted angel with beautiful wings."

Gadreel chuckled sadly "they are anything, but beautiful. Wounded, tortured, it was a miracle that I could flew with them. But you" he caressed your chin and looked at you with a happy glowing eyes. "You changed everything for me, my wings started to heal even faster then I ever hoped they could, and this is only thanks to you. And though I am not the strongest by far, I will do everything to protect you with my wings. If I need to, I will sacrifice them and myself, for you."

You took a fluff between your fingers and kissed it gently.

"Don't even think that I'd let you sacrifice yourself, Gadreel."

Looking at the angel you kissed his lips.

"I love you, and I won't let you go, this also means I won't let you get hurt. "

The angel gently touched his forehead to yours, while he warmly embraced you with his wings.

"You're unbelievable, someone would die for you and you would reject them."

You laughed, making the angel's smile wider.

"I've was never a big fan of the drama." You gave a small kiss on his face. "My angel, my beautiful angel."

Gadreel embraced you even closer, and he stayed with you in his arms and wings all night.


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel placed his elbows on the table "There was a time when you didn’t call everything shit."  
> You shrugged and turned your attention back towards your book. "There was a time when you were 'dead'."

"I hate my dad." The archangel sat down next to you.

It was obvious, that he had visited with that intention so he can pass on his irritation to anyone near him. You've started to regret not drawing any anti-angel sigil on your walls, or at least on your door.

"Who doesn't?"

You glanced up at him from the book you just read.

"Those helpless idiots who 'believe', and act like a cult?"

"No," after some thoughtful humming you shook your head "I'm sure, they believe in their own bullshit and have found "religion" as a justification so they could do shitty things and be shitty people."

Gabriel placed his elbows on the table "There was a time when you didn’t call everything shit."

You shrugged and turned your attention back towards your book. "There was a time when you were 'dead'."

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Are you still not over that? I have already apologized to you and, and, as far as I remember, I disappeared by helping you all. I left the war with Heroic death."

Your fingers whitened as you tightened your grip on the book in your hands, but you didn't answer. Gabriel looked quietly at your face and leaned closer to you.

"Come on (Y/N), even Cas is forgiven me. Why can't you?"

"I'm not angry," you lied, but your voice became shaky "Just leave it at it is Gabriel. It's more important that you are here. And you're okay."

You shrugged nonchalantly again. You didn't want this conversation at all, not here not now, however, the archangel was obviously thinking differently.

"Sure, and I should believe it, while I can see from here that you would like nothing more than to chuck that poor book at me?" He inched closer to you with his chair. "You can try if you think it will help, but you can't really hurt me now."

You sighed putting down the book and squeezing the bridge of your nose.

You could have tried to shake him off, but something was telling you that the archangel wouldn't let you.

You turned your head, Gabe smiled at you in an almost encouraging.

"Gabe, I don't want to hurt you. I'm really happy to see you alright and knowing you here, with us, but there was a lot of things that could have been avoided. Like most of the deaths among your brothers and sisters." You shook your head sombrely and looked down at the table and your eyes became somewhat empty.

" I wish you didn't go away. Or at least I wish we had found you sooner. I wish that it turned out differently."

You stood up from the desk. "I don't want to be a spoilsport for you, because I assume when you left, you didn't look back, but there were some of us who mourned you." You tried to walk away, but the archangel took your hand and stopped you.

You tried to protest but his angel wings appeared from nowhere, and you forgot not just what you wanted to say but also how to breath. The three pairs of wings were huge. Lights were dancing on the feathers, and the room was slightly golden in colour around you.

You didn't notice when Gabriel smiled and pulled you closer.

"I just learned this." He gently fluttered his wings then he wrapped them around you.

You swallowed slowly and shook your head a little bit to wake yourself from the daze. The realization that you were blushing came suddenly.

"Gabe," you looked into his glowing eyes and snorted with a smile. "You, and your unfair tactics."

The Archangel chuckled "What can I say? There's a reason why I'm The Trickster."

He winked at you, but aside from his usual cheekiness you could se real warmth in there.

"I am not saying your wings are wonderful because you're aware of it and do I'm not gonna feed your ego even more."

"And if I ask you?" His hands slipped to your waist and he hugged you even closer.

Your heart throbbed and you wasn’t able to pull your eyes away from his wings.

"Son of a-" you swallowed dryly.

"Hm?" Gabe laughed and you felt your face heating up even more "god, for sure."

"I hate you."

You pulled the archangel closer and kissed him. A small soft moan escaped you as he responded in a much more passionate fashion.

"What about if" The archangel broke away from the kiss for a couple of seconds "we try how much these beds can take?"

You bit at your lower lip and nodded slowly. "Only if you leave your wings...out."

Gabriel took you up in his arms and carried you to the bed. "Damn (Y/N), I missed you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what I am regretting most? That I never got to see your wings. But I'm glad that I have met you. If, maybe, for some miracle, I will find myself up in there, visit me sometimes.

The blood dripped down on your temple, run drown in a small stream on your neck and got absorbed by the edge of your clothes. You tried to move, but it was in vain, you felt as if the whole room was spinning. When you tried to move, even an inch, you felt as if someone stabbed a myriad of small knife in your shoulder. Both of your hands were numb, but you couldn’t move them either way. A rope was tied around your wrist, which itself was connected to a column behind you with a second one. You couldn’t move a centimetre.  You had no idea where you could be, and you prayed to Castiel, however, you got no answer.

In hindsight it was a stupid idea to come alone. Direct suicide. To be fair, you didn't expect to run into a family of ghouls. Literally.

If you had to guess, you were probably dragged into a cellar. All the weapons you had with you were taken away.

You've heard someone walking a floor above, or multiple someone-s to be precise. It was just a matter of time when they'll come down and kill you. Nice end, you thought and you snorted. No actually, it was not an _end_. You knew exactly where you were going to go after death, and that made everything much worse.

You closed your eyes again and started praying.

_Cas, I hope you can hear me or else you will listen to it on your angelic equivalent of an answering machine. So, I am not going to lie, a little help would come in handy. I know the angel war is going on and all, but…_

Something thumped the floor above you and it was followed by the sound of laughter. You licked your dry lips.

_I don't want to die...please, Castiel._

You looked around, waited, but once again, you got no answer. No one came to get you out of trouble, trouble which you yourself got into. You swallowed back your tears. You couldn't show that you were scared, it was just oil to the fire. The steps above you closed to the stairs leading to the cellar.

You jaw clenched and had to took a few breaths. Someone else, who might could help had come to your mind, though there wasn’t that much hope in it.

_Hey Balthazar. Cas did not react so I guess you wont either. But, you know what? Suck it, you'll have to listen to my last few minutes at least!_

The door opened and three ghouls walked down keeping their eyes on you. Two men and a woman, their eyes were empty and glassy, which made the cruel grin on their faces just that more repulsive.

_Please tell my brothers that I loved them. And tell Castiel not to do anything stupid, I know he is an angel, but he is also…kind of family...you know. I'm sorry. You know what I am regretting most? That I never got to see your wings. But I'm glad that I have met you. If, maybe, for some miracle, I will find myself up in there, visit me sometimes._

The creatures approached you, moving slowly as if they wanted to enjoy these moments. You felt the pain in your arms as you moved slightly.

"Are you afraid, kid? We promise, we will pay attention to keep you alive for as long as we can." The woman's smile grew wider and you shuddered instinctively.

However, you couldn't bring shame to the Winchester name, so you grinned at them, "My brothers will kill you, all of you, and you will go to the depth of Purgatory to suffer there forever."

The husband, or at least the one who wore his face, wielded a meat cleaver in his hand. He crouched in front of you and pushed the metal against your throat.

"I guess it's better if we get to the point then." The blade cut into your flesh, when the cellar trembled. A painful, almost animalistic yell come from above and the door burst inwards. The ghouls didn't have much time to react. An angel blade pierced the head of the wife.

"And they say my brothers are dramatic!" Balthazar looked back over his shoulder, the other two ghouls opened their mouth to say something but one more got a hole in his head by the angel'sblade for its troubles. The last one the angel smote by grabbing his face "So much trouble about a few monsters."

"Balthazar? You-?"

"Personally. And you, you are the first person in the world who could thank its continued existence for its own monologue" The angel knelt beside you and touched your neck. In the next second the pain was gone. "We followed your prayers and found you. Castiel is cleaning up the upper floors right now."

You wanted to stand on your feet, but your ankles couldn’t support no matter how much you wanted them. The angel easily lifted you up, hugging your waist.

"So I should hear your last moments. You little," besides grumbling, there was care and worry in his voice that made you smile.

"I'm sorry, I just -" The angel held you safely, and you shrugged a little, embarrassed. "That was my last sensible idea. I was at least honest in my last moments; I hope it wasn't that much trouble."

You felt the warmth on your back and when you glanced back, you stopped breathing for a second. The angel's wings started from deep brown, but faded toward the end of the feathers.

"Your wings-"

"Yes, those are my wings, but now we should move. Your brothers are already restless, and I think Dean was close to having a stroke when he started yelling for us to help."

"They are so beautiful."

Balthazar stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Did you hear what I was saying?"

You answered with a tired, faded smile to the angel and gave him a small kiss on his shoulder, "thank you for coming for me."

Balthazar huffed dramatically and placed a small kiss on your forehead.

"My stupid human."

The angel pulled you closer and disappeared with you.


	5. Samandriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish-" he cleared his throat "...I wish you were right." He nodded, and then lowered his head. "But I think Crowley broke something in me, permanently."  
> "What's wrong? What did he do to you?"

For once, there was silence in the bunker. The two Winchester went after a case and you hadn't heard from Castiel for quite a while.

You agreed with Dean and Sam to stay here and take care of Samandriel. The brothers didn't protest. The last hunt you just finished was a close call and you really needed some rest, even if they didn't outright said this. They instead just told you to look after the angel, but especially yourself while they were on road.

Samandriel was saved from Crowley's hands in the last minute, in return, the angels began to search for their injured brother, saying that he is a danger to Heaven.

At least that was Castiel able to say before the world slipped out from under your feet once again, and everything gone to shit.

You knocked quietly in the door of the room where Samandriel was staying for the last three days, and from which he rarely came out. You listened for the sounds of shuffling from inside.

"Yes? Come in, (Y/N)."

You stepped in adjusting the books under your arm so you won't drop them. 

"Hey Samandriel, I thought you'd like to read something, I brought some fantasy, and sci-fi, even some historical books. I don't know what you would like, so I brought a bunch of them. Some of these are Sam's favourites, so..."

"Thank you, that's really kind of you, (Y/N)."

Samandriel was talking to you, but he didn't really look at you. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring into the distance. The wounds that Crowley had caused were still visible on his body.

You've put down the books on the table and stepped closer to him. The angel shuddered, looked up at you and smiled faintly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He turned back and looked down to his hands, "it's just hard to figure out" he sighed quietly "what to do. What should I do?"

"Maybe I can help? I'll be happy to hear you out, maybe it will help if someone listens to you." You haven't moved closer, you waited for the angel's permission.

"Thank you, but there's no need for that." he shook his head, but his voice was uncertain. "You've already done a lot for me. You and the Winchester brothers. I don't want to be more of a burden to you."

"Samandriel, you're not a burden. I'd like to help, please."

Your eyes met as he looked up. He thought for a moment then nodded, and moved away a little, giving you place to sit on the bed.

"Thank you," you sat next to him.

"You know, I wouldn't have thought this could be that difficult" he looked around and pointed towards himself "this free will thing. And losing your home" he ran his hand through his hair and winced when he touched one of his wound. "Your home, which meant everything for you. I just followed commands, and yet, here I am."

He placed his hand on his chest and grabbed his clothes.

"Strange, It shouldn't-, It shouldn't hurt when I'm fine." The angel swallowed and had to repeat it "I'm fine." His voice was shaky, and he had to close his eyes.

"Hey, hey little angel, all right. Hey, look at me."

Samandriel looked at you with tearful eyes and smiled slightly. "Sorry, I wouldn't have thought…like I'm this weak."

"You aren't weak. Here, give me your hand." You reached out towards him and you silently breathed out when the angel did as you said. You took his hand and began to slowly caress it as you looked into his eyes.

"You aren't weak Samandriel, in fact you are strong. You're stronger than most of your brothers or sisters. But right now, you have to heal after receiving a wound as any warrior or soldier, or whatever you guys call yourself in heaven." You sadly nodded.

"And your family, heaven, well they're assholes. They are, don’t even try to protest, they left you behind and they wanted to hurt you. And if I read this right, they didn't give a damn about saving you and just wanted to save their own ass. I'm sorry, no one deserves anything like that."

The angel rubbed his face into his shoulder and said nothing aside from sniffing.

"But you're not alone." Reaching out, you gently caressed his face. "I know my words might seem empty for you right now, but I tell the truth, believe me"

Shaking his head, he squeezed your hand. "No, they are not empty, your words really mean a lot to me, but it's hard to believe in anything right now. I'm sorry."

You looked into his eyes and sighed softly, you knew so damn well what he was talking about. All mental wounds take a very long time to heal, even with proper help.

"And what about... a hug maybe?" Your opened your arms in a bit of an awkward embarrassment. Samandriel cocked his head to the side and moving closer hugged you under your arms and buried his head into your shoulder. You blinked in surprise, and after some delay you pulled him closer. You stroked his back as he softly sniffed.

"You're not alone." You whispered.

"Thanks." he grabbed your clothes and shuddered between your arms.

You sit there for a while, sometimes you stroked his hair or gave a kiss on forehead, but you have always taken care not to touch his wounds. You pulled him closer when you heard him sniffing again.

"You are not alone and I'll help you to get better."

The angel slowly pulled away when the crying stopped. "Sorry, I'm fine. I mean..." his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don’t worry about that Samandriel," you took a handkerchief from your pocket and gave it to him.

"There, you can clear your face with this. Everything will be fine, don't be afraid"

"I wish-" he cleared his throat "...I wish you were right." He nodded, and then lowered his head. "But I think Crowley broke something in me, permanently."

"What's wrong? What did he do to you?"

"My wings...they..."

He turned his head away and his wings appeared on his back. Amongst the snow-white feathers deep dark ones could be seen, all of those had wounds around them.

"Samandriel" you touched his shoulder, then ran your fingers across his feathers. The black ones had a different touch, they felt much coarser and harder. You knew they didn’t belong with the others, they were somehow, wrong.

The angel flinched under your hands, but did not pull away, he only watched you silently.

"I suppose they weren’t like this originally, but they're still beautiful."

"You just say that to make me feel better," he shook his head resigned. "Black feathers are signs of failure, and shame for an angel."

"In the eyes of your brothers, maybe. But nowadays they're torturing and sacrificing each other, aren't they?"

You looked into his eyes, your question obviously stopped his thoughts on their tracks. "Your family may have left you, and you may not see beauty in yourself, but I do, and I will never betray you, Samandriel." You kissed his forehead softly. "Just watch, gorgeous little angel."

Samandriel lowered his eyes hugging you and buried his face in your shoulder again. At first, he let his wings hang behind, then slowly closed them around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading! I hope you enjoyed my oneshots with the angels.  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading! I hope you enjoyed this/there oneshot(s).  
> I wanted a long time ago to write something fluff with the angels.


End file.
